Will You Go Out With Me?
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: James asking Lily out throughout the years. Rated T for some suggestive parts, mostly in one specific part, but mostly due to paranoia. ALL DIALOGUE!


**A/N: So, hello again. I've been busy, haven't I? For the pickup lines in year four, I got them all by googling "Harry Potter Pickup Lines" if you're interested. Enjoy the story and PLEASE review on your way out!!**

**YEAR ONE: **

"Hey, Lily,"

"Potter,"

"So, I was wondering, since you're so pretty and everything, do you want to go out with me?"

"EW! No thank you, Potter."

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to go out with somebody as handsome and smart and funny --"

"And as big headed?"

"Maybe just a bit."

"Well the answer is no, Potter."

"WHY?"

"Because you are nothing more than an arrogant, horrible, bully."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I won't give up, Lily."

"Great! Note the sarcasm."

***

**YEAR 2:**

"Hello, my dearest Lily,"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Your point?"

"Will you be _my _valentine?"

"Absolutely not, Potter."

"Why?"

"Same reason as yesterday when you asked."

"Please?"

"Not even if I had to choose between you and a dementor."

"Hmph."

***

**YEAR 3:**

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

"Merry Christmas, Potter."

"Can't we hold off the hostilities for one day and just get along, just for today?"

"No, we can't. Not after what you did to Severus yesterday."

"He deserved it."

"You thing he _deserved _being stuck in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom all day with no food, water and only Myrtle for company, who, by the way, you insulted to make it even worse for Severus?"

"I think that pretty much covers it, yeah."

"So no, we cannot be civil to each other."

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU THICK IDIOT!"

"Okay, no need to shout."

***

**YEAR 4:**

"Lily, my love burns for you like a dying phoenix."

Ooh! I hope you DO die!"

"Okaay...that didn't work. How about this one! If you were a dementor I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

"You're comparing me to a dark, slimy, disgusting, scary creature?"

"No! You're beautiful...are you using the confundus charm or you just naturally mind blowing?"

"Go away, Potter."

"Come on, James, let's go before she hexes you."

"The only smart thing you've ever said, Black."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Evans."

"Sirius, let go of me!"

"No way, James, I --"

"DID YOU SURVIVE AVADA KEDAVRA? BECAUS YOU'RE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS! SIRIUS! LET ME GO! SIRIUS..."

"Finally, he's gone. I must admit, Black certainly knows when to give up."

"But you've got to admit, those were kinda funny."

"I guess, Alice, but it was very annoying."

"Be thankful he didn't use some of the dirty ones, like, _I'm whomping my willow just thinking about you._"

"EW!"

"Or...You're like a bottle of Skele-Grow, you're growing me a bone."

"Oh my god, Alice, please stop."

"Fine, but I'm just telling you they could be worse."

"Good to know...I guess."

***

**YEAR 5:**

"Hey Lily?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

"NO!"

"Uh...Lily? What are you doing with your wand out, pointed in my general direction?"

"**Tarantallegra!" **

"_**Ahhhh! Make the dancing stop!"**_

"_**Finite. I'm shocked at you, Miss Evans, hexing another student in the hall? This is not like you, I'm afraid it's a detention."**_

"_**I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, it was my fault. I was provoking her."**_

"_**Be that as it may, Miss Evans still broke a school rule and consequently will have a detention. You may join her Mr Potter."**_

"_**I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."**_

"_**I'm sure it won't, Miss Evans. I shall see you in my office at seven O'clock sharp for your detention. Good day."**_

"So, Lily, since I tried to get you out of trouble back there, don't you just want to snog me senseless?"

"Not in the slightest, Potter."

"What will it take for you to go out with me?"

"Nothing you can do, Potter."

"Try me."

"An attitude change, your hair to lie flat for once, you to be nice to Severus, and for you to quit your immature pranks. Not to mention an unseemly amount of money because even if you had the attitude change it still wouldn't change your terrible looks now, would it?"

"I think I can—HEY! Wait a second! Did you just insult my looks? Lily! Come back!"

***

**YEAR 6:**

"Hey Lily?"

"What now?"

"Will you do out with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm going down to the kitchen to watch bread rise and paint fry and gras grow all at the same time!"

"Cool! Can I come?"

"Do you not get a hint, Potter? I will never like you. I will never be your friend and I most CERTAINLY will never go out with you."

"I made a promise to myself when I was eleven, Lily, that I would never give upon you. I plan on keeping that promise."

"Joy, just another thing to look forward to. Please get it through your thick skill that that was sarcasm, by the way, Potter."

"Yeah, I got it, thanks."

"Good."

***

**YEAR 7:**

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Remember that time in our third year that you told me that we would never, ever be civil towards each other?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you lied."

"I know. You really have grown up, James. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah...I suppose so...so you know how in our first year I swore never to give up on you? Well I haven't given up yet and I was really hoping that we can forget out past of my immaturity and your hatred and move forward with our lives instead of dwelling on the past. Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, James, I will go out with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."


End file.
